1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chemical dispensing sprayers and, in particular, to aspiration-type sprayers that use a relatively large amount of carrier fluid for dispensing a relatively small amount of a chemical solution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Every year consumers apply thousands of gallons of chemicals such as fertilizers or pesticides to plants, lawns, flowers, vegetable gardens and other organic type vegetation. Typically, such chemicals are sold in plastic containers in a concentrated form. While in this concentrated form, the chemical is extremely hazardous to the consumer end user and the environment in general. Accordingly, the container typically includes an aspiration-type sprayer head assembly. An aspiration-type sprayer uses a relatively large amount of carrier fluid, such as water, to withdraw, dilute and dispense a relatively small amount of chemical from the container. To further prevent harm to the consumer, the container and the sprayer head assembly are preferably disposed of after the container""s contents are exhausted. It is therefore desirable to provide a sprayer head assembly that is sufficiently low cost so as to allow the entire unit to be discarded and yet reliable and safe.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a safe and reliable aspiration type chemical sprayer that utilizes a minimum number of components and that is relatively easy to manufacture and assemble.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention involves a chemical sprayer that comprises a sprayer head assembly and a container. The container defines a cavity for storing a chemical to be sprayed. The sprayer head assembly includes a chemical passage, a carrier fluid passage, a valve chamber and a valve. The chemical passage is in communication with the cavity. The carrier fluid passage is in communication with a carrier fluid source. Both the carrier fluid and chemical passages are in communication with the valve chamber. The valve is moveably positioned within the valve chamber and defines at least partially a first passage and a second passage. The first passage is configured so as to be in communication with the chemical passage when the valve is in an open position. The second passage is configured so as to be in communication with the carrier fluid passage when the valve is in the open position. The first and second passages are also configured so as to not be in communication with the chemical and carrier fluid passages when said valve is in a closed position. The valve also includes one or more seal portions positioned on the valve so as to block both the chemical and the carrier fluid passages when said valve is in the closed position.
Another aspect of the of the present invention involves a chemical sprayer comprising a sprayer head assembly and a container. The container defines a cavity for storing a chemical to be sprayed. The sprayer head assembly includes a chemical passage that is in communication with the cavity. The assembly also includes a carrier fluid passage that is in communication with a carrier fluid source. The assembly further includes a valve and a valve chamber. The valve chamber is in communication with the chemical and carrier fluid passages. The valve is moveably positioned within the valve chamber. The valve defines at least in part a first passage that is in communication with the chemical passage when the valve is in an open position. The valve also defines at least in part a second passage that is in communication with the carrier fluid passage when the valve is in the open position. The valve also includes a suction generating surface. The first passage has a mouth at the suction generating surface. The suction generating surface is positioned and configured such that the flow of carrier fluid over the suction generating surface creates a suction that draws chemical through the chemical passage to the mouth.
Yet, another aspect of the present invention involves a chemical sprayer comprising a sprayer head assembly and a container. The container defines a cavity for storing a chemical to be sprayed. The sprayer head assembly includes a chemical passage, a carrier fluid passage, a valve chamber, a valve, and an outlet. The chemical passage is in communication with the cavity. The carrier fluid passage is in communication with a carrier fluid source. The valve chamber is in communication with the chemical and carrier fluid passages. The valve is moveably positioned within the valve chamber. The valve defines at least in part a first passage that communicates with the chemical passage when the valve is in an open position. The chemical passage terminates at a suction generating surface that is defined by the valve. The suction generating surface is positioned and configured such that the flow of carrier fluid over the suction generating surface creates a suction that draws chemical through the chemical passage to the suction generating surface. The outlet for the carrier fluid and the chemical is formed at least in part by the valve.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention involves a chemical sprayer comprising a sprayer head assembly and a container. The container defines a cavity for storing a chemical to be sprayed. The sprayer head assembly comprises a chemical passage that is in communication with the cavity and a carrier fluid passage that is in communication with a carrier fluid source. A valve chamber is in communication with the chemical passage. A valve is moveably positioned within the valve chamber. The valve defines at least in part a first passage that communicates with the chemical passage when the valve is in an open position. The valve also defines a metering orifice that is in communication with the first passage.
Another embodiment of the present invention involves a chemical sprayer comprising a sprayer head assembly and a container. The container defines a cavity for storing a chemical to be sprayed. The sprayer head assembly comprises a chemical passage that is in communication with the cavity. A carrier fluid passage is in communication with a carrier fluid source. A valve chamber is in communication with the chemical passage. A valve is moveably positioned within the valve chamber. The valve defining at least in part a first passage that is in communication with the chemical passage when the valve is in an open position. The valve further includes one or more sealing portions that form an annular seal around the chemical passage when the valve is in the open position.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.